el_torro_64_rusfandomcom-20200214-history
Full of sandwiches
Full of sandwiches is a video that follows the Randomness of gold rush. Description (proposed by 13gamerbullet) We have the Medic, who is out sunbathing when the Heavy-Duty Fridge appears and offers Medic sandwiches. Not even waiting for a reply, the Heavy Fridge leaps off its cliff, but Medic never wanted any sandwiches. Upon rejecting the sandwiches, the Medic does not receive any, but instead becomes stuck under the Fridge, but manages to squirm his head out of the fridge. Hippocrates Engineer appears not long after after hearing the cry for help. Upon close inspection, he notices the medic under the fridge. Further more, the medic, once again, asks for help. What does that Engie have to earn by helping Medic? The Medic, understanding this line of logic, releases a hat from his inventory. Surprised by the generosity of the Medic, the Hippocrates Engineer (with the help of Pocket Scout) teleports the Heavy Fridge to another dimension while accidentally sending the rest of Medic's body at the same time. Before Engineer can repair this trivial error, the RubberFruit's lost son, RubberVegetable appears and steals Hippocrates Engineer's hat and hits his head, knocking him out. Medic, enraged by this act, screams violently at RubberVegetable. RubberVegetable turns and looks at the screaming head and gets so disturbed by it, he forgets he was even stealing a hat, and quickly escapes the area. We follow RubberVegetable as he escapes the screaming Medic head, but misfortune ensues, as a rake with an axe for a handle is left laying in the middle of no where. He steps on that rake, yet survives being chopped in the face with said axe, and scratches his head in wonder, while a Heavy appears and sees that RubberVegetable is actually wearing a medal that shrinks one's head. Heavy, excited by the sight of such as gadget, announces his plans to RubberVegetable, who doesn't really understand what he's saying. Overwhelmed by excitement, Heavy describes what he thinks about the medal and pushes it without asking RubberVegetable, whose head shrinks shortly thereafter. Heavy lets out a satisfied laugh, while Grandpa Sniper appears before Heavy, asking him to help capture his compact control point. Heavy obliges and Grandpa Sniper is thankful. Before even making back to base, Sniper's age-old rival, Grandpa Spy, appears before him, pushing him over, and subsequently killing him. Our experts in the field have captured a strange EVP near the body, and enhanced its audio for our viewing pleasure. Out of the sky, but actually off the side of that bridge above the elderly Spy, drops drunken and otherwise droopy demoman. He delivers a retaliative kick to Grandpa Spy, which launches the Spy across the map, hitting a wall and lands on a rock which then activates a dispenser that delivers a medibottle to the shrunken-headed RubberVegetable. His head grows back, but as a remote instead. Bewildered at the sight, Heavy silently observes the scene. Upon the noticing of the observant Heavy, the Remote-Headed RubberVegetable turns to look at him, which concerns the drunken and otherwise droopy demoman. The Remote-Headed RubberVegetable then presses the very button which is his head, and begins a countdown which genuinely distresses Demoman and Heavy. When the countdown reaches c: , a cactus is summoned that slides over and slowly kills RubberVegetable, causing him to drop all of his belongings, which, fortunately for him, was merely a Caber. The vigilant Heavy notices that it is no ordinary Caber, though, but it is a cursed Caber, forcing people to have delusions about what they desire most in life. Heavy does the smart thing and runs away from the Caber, far outside the boundaries of the map. Demoman, not knowing any better, sits and observes the Caber, that very Caber coming after him with a bloody wrath that alters the center of Demoman's gravity for a few seconds. He equips the Caber and thinks it a piece of mutton. Upon eating the Caber, Demoman is launched into Gravelpit, where the Oblong Soldier and the Feline Engineer are having an interesting argument: BloolB or DlelilelD? The Cowboy Scout interrupts this argument and confesses it should be both. This saddens the Soldier and Engineer, who have wasted approximately three days, seven hours, thirty-two minutes and twelve seconds arguing over. The Demoman lands from the explosion, not a scar on his body, and the Scout, thinking this was a divine decent, tries to forcefully unsee what he saw, in order to avoid being smitten. Whilst trying to unsee the event, he accidentally sends an sms, which really ruins his day, and Demoman does not like sadden scouts, so he rises in front of the Scout and proceeds to attempt to poke both of the scout's compact control points at the same time. Afraid that the Demoman actually wants to poke his eyes, he begins to freak out a little before he finally realizes what Demoman is doing and lets it happen, thanking him afterwards and running away. The Engineer we saw from earlier seems to reappear, but this time as a blue Frankengineer, probably as a result of the head trauma, while Medic we saw from earlier seems to have completed symbiotic syntheses with the fridge, and becomes a robot. Frankengineer lands on top of Demoman and calls out for a medic to which robot medic appears to assist the Engineer. Having quite the history with robots himself, Engineer turns the robot Medic to the castle wall, escorting him off the side, while Pyro, being an extraordinary gentleman, holds the door open for Mechic and he lands on a log floating on a pond. Mechic realizes that water would be bad for his circuits and tries to escape the pond. However he utilizes a wheel for his legs and attempts to roll out into dry land to no avail and remains on the same spot on the log. Some say he's still rolling today. References * Circumstances of Soldier's death are related to gameplay of Minecraft: he gets killed by touching a cactus. * When the Demoman menacingly approaches the Scout, swinging his fingers and chuckling sinisterly, it is a clear reference to a scene from a Soviet film, "Gentlemen of Fortune" (1971). Gallery Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Grandpa Sniper Category:Pocket Scout